The F Word
by Merisha
Summary: Just a very quick oneshot WeeChester story from Sammy's POV, not what it seems!


**The F Word**

**By Merisha**

**_Summary: Not what it seems ;0) - just a little WeeChester fic from Sammy's POV_**

* * *

I'm walking as carefully as I can. My hand held out in front of me with my painting hanging from my fingers. Don't want to wrinkle it. Made it especially for Dean, hope he likes it. I mixed red and blue and yellow finger paint together, but I couldn't make black. I still think it's my best picture yet … it's of me and Dean and dad by the car. Dean loves that car, almost as much as me … he told me so. Mrs. Phillips our art teacher said it's the best picture in class and I even got a star which she stuck on the top corner. Dads gonna be so proud. 

Sarah Jane Wilson is waving at me again, don't know why she keeps doing that, she's in my class but starts giggling every time she sees me. I don't have many friends, we never stay in one place long enough, its okay though, I've got Dean. I nod my head in her direction, my bangs hanging in my eyes, I'd wave, but my hands are full and besides girls are weird … and gross. Dad says that one day I'll change my mind about them, but I can't see that happening, just the thought of kissing a girl makes me want to barf! I'm never gonna like girls, ever … and I won't get married … I'm gonna stay with dad and Dean for the rest of my life. I smile happily as I march past Mrs. Thompson's biology class on my way to the entrance. Dad promised to pick me up after school today, just like yesterday when he got back. He was away for a whole week and I start running when I see him leaning up against the Impala, school bag rattling on my back.

"Hey kiddo, how was your day?"

He bends down as I run up to him, I keep the hand holding my painting outstretched as I hug him tightly with my free arm. I'm beaming.

"Good, look … I got another star!"

I drop my bag and show him my picture, pointing out all the details … the sun and the cars steering wheel which you can see through the window, just there, and Dean with a smiley face, and dad's leather jacket which I had to make green and me … with long legs. And finally the gold star stuck in the top corner. Dad says it's the greatest picture in the whole world. I tell him proudly it's for Dean. He smiles but his eyes look sad, don't know what's wrong, so I hug him again. I look over his shoulder into the car.

"Where's Dean?"

"He wasn't feeling too well, so he went home early from school."

"Is he sick, what's wrong with him dad, did you call a doctor, is he hurt … hey dad, hey?"

He chuckles at me.

"Take it easy tiger, he's fine, it's just a bug … I got him some medicine and he's waiting for us at home."

I immediately hop into the passenger seat, laying my picture flat next to me and throwing my bag on the back seat. I want to get home quickly, I'm sure my picture will make Dean feel all better. Dad scoots into the driver side, he ruffles my hair and I grin up at him. One day I'm gonna be as big as dad, I try to sit taller so I can see out the window.

"So what else did you do today Sammy, anything exciting?"

I look over, I don't know if I should tell him. I frown as I think about that jerk Jeffrey 'knock 'em in the nose' Masson. He's the biggest bully in 1st grade and he said something today that makes me sick to my stomach. Dad looks at me worriedly.

"Sam, what's wrong, what happened?"

"I can't tell you dad … it's too bad!"

He pulls over onto the side of the road and stops the car. I look down at my feet nervously.

"Sammy … look at me."

I do as I'm told, we always listen to dad, that's the number one rule. I look him straight in the eye, that's the number two rule.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Yes sir!"

"Whatever happened … I don't care what it is, you can tell me, I won't get mad!"

"I know…"

He looks at me, waiting for an answer … but I just can't say it … it's really, really bad!

"Okay, when you're ready, I'm here kiddo … but if anyone's threatening or hurting you …"

"Nope it's not that …"

He sighs with relief, rubbing his eyes tiredly like he always does and smiling as he taps me lightly on the cheek.

"Alright, well then let's get going, Dean's probably wandering what's keeping us."

I nod my head in agreement as my tongue fiddles through the hole where my front tooth used to be.

As soon as we get to the rented apartment, I hop out of the car, grab my picture and rush up the front steps. Dad calls after me that I've left my bag, but I'm in to much of a hurry to see Dean. I reach up to open the door and burst in … speeding straight through to Dean's room, he's not there.

"DEAN!"

"I'm in the lounge Sammy!"

I rush back, skidding to a stop in front of my grinning brother. He's lying on the couch, a pillow under his head and a blanket covering his shivering body … I wonder why he's shivering, it's hot outside.

"Hey there, what's the rush?"

"Dad said you were sick and I was worried and I made you something and I hope you like it!"

I hold out my hand, the picture facing me, I want it to be a surprise. Dean's hand reaches out from under the blanket, turning my picture over so that he can have a good look. I wait patiently, rolling on the heels of my sneakers, hands behind my back.

"Jees Sammy, this is beautiful … I love it man … I think it's the best one you've ever made for me … and the car is seriously kick ass!"

I grin proudly.

"I tried to make the car black but it came out a funny brown color …"

"I didn't even notice that."

I sigh dramatically, "Thank goodness, I was worried!"

Dean chuckles and then coughs.

"What's wrong Dean? Are you okay? Dad brought you some medicine."

I pat him tenderly on his back. Dad walks in and closes the open front door, dropping my bag in the entrance and shaking his head.

"Hey Dean-o, how you feeling son?"

"Okay I guess."

He coughs again, it sounds sore. Dad strides through and places his hand on Dean's forehead. Dean tries to sit up but dad pushes him back down gently. He sits on the corner of the couch, me kneeling next to them, and takes out a bottle of medicine and a measuring spoon. He reads the label and gives Dean two heaps of mixture which he swallows with a wrinkly face. My face wrinkles too. Probably doesn't taste very good.

"Sammy, why don't you fetch Dean a glass of juice."

I nod my head and hurtle to the fridge, reaching up to pull the orange juice out of the side drawer. I clamber up a chair and onto the table to open the top cupboard where the glasses are. I take one down, balancing it on the counter and then hop off. I pour out a full glass and walk back slowly, one foot in front of the other, my eyes watching the rim so I don't spill. I finally make it back to Dean and hand him the glass, which he drinks greedily.

"Thanks Sammy."

He hands it back to me.

"Do you want more?"

"No thanks squirt."

His head flops back onto the pillow.

"So … dad was telling me that something happened at school today, do you want to talk about it?"

Dad is sitting at the table, speaking on the phone. Probably to uncle Bobby. I look at Dean again.

"I don't know … it was pretty bad …"

"It's okay, you can tell me."

I trust Dean, he's my big brother, he always looks out for me, and the weight of my secret is making my insides heavy.

"It's just that Jeffrey Masson said something today … and it was awful!"

Dean suddenly looks angry.

"You talking about that bully in your class Sam? What did he say to you?"

"He wasn't actually talking to me, he just blurted it out during math …"

Dean looks confused, but he waits for me to continue.

"He said a really bad word, he even got detention … it was," I move in closer as Dean leans forward and I whisper, "it was … the F word!"

Dean's eyebrows lift up as he looks at me.

"He said the F word?"

I know how he feels, I'm also shocked.

"Yup … the F word!"

Dean looks at me quizzically.

"Really? He said the F word in 1st grade?"

I nod my head vigorously.

"What exactly did he say Sammy?"

"I can't tell you Dean … it's really bad!"

Dean grabs me on the shoulder reassuringly.

"Its okay dude, I can handle it."

He's right, Dean's the toughest 5th grader on the entire planet. I steady myself, I'm just gonna say it!

"He said … he said … SHIT!"

Dad snorts loudly and starts choking … maybe he's also getting sick.

Dean is coughing into his blanket, his face is suddenly red and tears are streaming down his face. I'm really worried, I'm gonna have to take charge, be the man of the house … cause these two need me.

"Do you need more orange juice Dean?"

He can only nod his head as he snorts some more, trying to hide his face in the pillow.

I look over at Dad, he has his hand covered tightly over his mouth, tears are also streaming down his face. He must have the same thing Dean has.

"Do you also want some dad?"

He nods his head weakly as he slouches down in his chair.

I rush off to get the juice, their muffled coughs and snorts following me to the kitchen. Shame. I really hope I don't catch what they've got.

_**Fin ;0) **_


End file.
